I'm A Speedrunner 6
I'm A Speedrunner 6 is the 6th IAS tournament and the 3rd Spyro Tournament. It began on the 10th of December 2011, and will last until mid/late January 2012. Seeding Group seeding, like in I'm A Speedrunner 5, made a return. The advantages to competitors having a seed under their name was that they would be put into a group where no-one else was seeded, meaning (in theory) it would be easier for them to progress. They would also have the opportunity to pick the letter of the group they wished to be placed in. To qualify for a seed, participants had to upload a video of themselves completing at least one of three given speedruns, in the fastest time they could. The three choices were initially, Spyro 1: Race to Dream Weavers, Spyro 2: Race to 22 Orbs (chitched, no all abilities) and Spyro 3: Race to 37 Eggs (chitched). The seeding trials were considered too long, and very few people entered. To encourage more to join, the speedruns were changed to Spyro 1: Race to Beast Makers, Spyro 2: Race to 11 Orbs (chitched, no all abilities) and Spyro 3: Race to release Sgt. Byrd (non-chitched), respectively. The old trials took priority over the new ones however, meaning that all who had already done those speedruns were secured a seed. The top four places from each speedrun were awarded their seed, making up a total of 12 seeds. The twelve Seeded Competitors for IAS 6 Round 1 were as followed: *CrashtoHedgehog *Nintendogen64 *Zaydskate *NevuitzLP *RabidWombatJR *PeteThePlayer *Ratchet5 *MrFinlandBoy *MuddyMaestro *TealGameMaster *Crash41596 *LukeRF44 Groups and Competitors - Round 1 Group A *CrashtoHedgehog, MrBandicootKid(Quit), DavidSpyroLPs, Poloaxilty, Mariojinn2 Group B *Nintendogen64, Spikestuff95, SpyroJam86, Random8127 Group C *Zaydskate, TheDanishDynamite, Nemisiss120(Quit), VideoGameRules645, AshDragon90 Group D *NevuitzLP, ZeppelinG1993(Quit), Elvisman2000, TheRayquaza93, ShadowDevil2009 Group E *RabidWombatJR, MrFraserFilms2009, XtremeVideoGamer321, Gamesendy Group F *PeteThePlayer, Runnee22Walkthroughs, Yogamoanyo, MrThingus Group G *Ratchet5, ImNotADoctor5, Eviloninom, ComicMischief100 Group H *MrFinlandBoy, Bionicle2809, ThaRixer, MowMowClub2 Group I *MuddyMaestro, TheLMan101, PrototypeDriverCrash, EternalKnuckles1993 Group J *TealGameMaster, ThePlatformKing, AuronSuper95, CrystalFissure Group K *Crash41596, TheAFH013, TheMachineKing, Slodgeball Group L *LukeRF44, CityRuler1, Katrinonus, AntarticSpyro Round 1 Progress Total Matches Uploaded: 32/72 *'Group A:' 3/6 *'Group B:' 1/6 *'Group C:' 3/6 *'Group D:' 1/6 *'Group E:' 1/6 *'Group F:' 3/6 *'Group G: '''4/6 *'Group H:' 2/6 *'Group I: 2/6 *'''Group J: 4/6 *'Group K:' 5/6 *'Group L:' 3/6 Dropouts and Replacements As with every tournament there are bound to be those few people who no longer are able to participate, or do not wish to do so anymore. When this happens new players are generally brought in to replace them, or if it is past Round 1, a previously defeated competitor will be brought back. Dropouts 'MrBandicootKid' The first dropout of the tournament was MrBandicootKid, of Group A. He ended up quitting early on, due to problems with his laptop. His replacement was Mariojinn2. 'Nemesiss120' Having not participated in an IAS tournament since the very first one, Nemesiss joined IAS 6. He was drawn into Group C, but had to quit due to only being able to use his keyboard to play the games. His replacement was AshDragon90. 'ZeppelinG1993' ZeppelinG1993, veteran of IAS 3 and 5 unfortunatley had to drop out of Group D. His depature was inevitable, as at this point in time, he was unable to keep on top of making his own video walkthroughs, let alone participate in an entire speedrun tournament. His replacement was ShadowDevil2009. Replacements 'Mariojinn2' Mariojinn was MrBandicootKid's replacement, when he dropped out of the tournament very early on. He has done 2 matches 'AshDragon90' AshDragon joined Group C when Nemesis120 dropped out. She was the third female participant of IAS 6, the most of any tournament so far. 'ShadowDevil2009' ShadowDevil2009 replaced ZeppelinG1993 in Group D. Coincidently, ShadowDevil was actually in Zeppelin's Group in the previous Spyro tournament, and beat him. Category:Tournaments